$ (-2)\cdot(-2) = \; ?$
$(-2)\cdot(-2)$ is $-2$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-2$ The exponent is $2$ $(-2)\cdot(-2)$ is $-2$ to the power of $2$ $(-2)\cdot(-2) = -2^{2}$